Given that cheap computer storage is readily available, it is not uncommon for companies and end users to have accumulated hundred or thousands of digital music items on local or network disk. As such, audio recognition is an increasingly important way of keeping track of the stored digital audio data.
Audio recognition has found its way onto mobile, portable devices. It is commonplace to find applications that allow the user to record a sample of audio content and have it automatically identified. The standard approach to this recognition typically operates by sending the subject sample to a remote server, where the sample is analyzed and identified. The remote server then sends the identification data back to the user. This approach usually works very well, however it has certain drawbacks. For example, the owner of the remote identifying hardware may find it difficult to estimate the required remote server hardware requirements and such companies tend to spend more money on server architecture than is needed—“just to be safe”. Additionally, even though bandwidth on portable devices has steadily decreased in price, the transmission of audio clips for identification, if performed via a cell phone link (as opposed to Wi-Fi), will be counted against the data plan allotment for that device. For devices that are not able to access a cell network, if Wi-Fi is not available, the identification operation will not be able to take place until the mobile device is brought in proximity to a Wi-Fi hot spot.
Thus, what is needed is a system and method that addresses the problems identified above. More particularly, it would be advantageous to have a system that is implementable on any kind of portable device, wherein the system does not need a constant connection to a remote server for content recognition.
Heretofore, as is well known in the media editing industry, there has been a need for an invention to address and solve the above-described problems. Accordingly, it should now be recognized, as was recognized by the present inventors, that there exists, and has existed for some time, a very real need for a system and method that would address and solve the above-described problems.
Before proceeding to a description of the present invention, however, it should be noted and remembered that the description of the invention which follows, together with the accompanying drawings, should not be construed as limiting the invention to the examples (or preferred embodiments) shown and described. This is so because those skilled in the art to which the invention pertains will be able to devise other forms of the invention within the ambit of the appended claims.